1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical junction box, and particularly to an electrical junction box which is loaded on a movable object such as an electric car and which accommodates electrical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an electric vehicle which is driven by using an electric motor, typically, an electrical junction box which accommodates electrical components which connect a power supply and a plurality of loads is loaded. This electrical junction box is constructed by accommodating an insulative component which holds conductors such as bus bars in a case, and a plurality of electric wires connected to the power supply side or the load side are connected to the bus bars through crimped terminals, respectively. The case of this kind of electrical junction box is formed of metal to make the shielding property last (For example, refer to JP-A-2012-10590).